


True Love's Kiss

by Dance_Magic_Dance



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gentleness, Kissing, Love, Princess - Freeform, Quiet, True Love's Kiss, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Magic_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Magic_Dance
Summary: If I could describe what it's like darling, this is how it would go





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just some practice writing for me! Been kinda busy writing essays so just wanted to relax and write what I wanted lol

Once, you asked me what the 'Kiss of True Love' is. 

I didn't answer at the time, I thought that if I spoke it out loud all my words would have gotten tangled up in my throat. But now I think I can tell you. 

The perfect kiss begins in an almost silent room, me facing you. The window is slightly ajar with the summer breeze lightly drifting through it, and we can hear the gentle rustle of the leaves and the soft calls of the birds outside. The setting sun peeks through the cracks of the blinds, and a part of your face is bathed in the fading light. One eye is a vivid crystal blue, while the other (even though it's darkened) is still shining, staring at me...waiting. 

I lean forward and cup your face in my hands, the bottom half of your face prickling, but still pleasant to me. Your eyebrows raise slightly, and a new emotion enters your eyes. I can't help the upturn on one side of my lips. 

I stroke one side of your face slowly, taking all of your features in. I study the shape of your face, the curve of your eyebrows, the bridge of your nose. My eyes trail to your lips. I don't feel rushed. We have time to spare. 

I brush a thumb over your bottom lip. Slightly chapped, but still perfect to me. I lean forward, and your chest rises slightly as you breathe in. Closer, and our noses barely brush tips as I angle my head. 

As our lips connect, there are no explosions that go off. No burning desire rushing through my veins, no feeling that when we separate we may lose each other. There is the feeling of completeness. As I move my lips slowly against yours, there is nothing in the world except for you and I and love. 

When we separate, we don't go far. Our foreheads are touching, and once again I stare into your blue eyes that are filled with magic. And I think to myself,

'This is true love's kiss.'


End file.
